


Kisses In The Moonlight

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 2; Affection, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami share a kiss in the moonlight.





	Kisses In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 2 of Korrasami Week! Thank you to everyone who's read so far, :).

The moon shone bright above them. 

A star-studded, silvery sun, that illuminated pearl and white the world below. A cloud of luminosity, shrouded around it, as if the moon itself were a light, and the Earth, its firefly.

The Earth below, with its waves, played to its tune. Water ripples, gentle, touching, as the rhythm of the Earth settled over the night and all was calm.

Two figures sat, on this calm night, staring out over the wind-washed ocean. The moon gazed down at them, as they shared their millionth kiss. 

It surely wasn’t their millionth kiss, for the number itself was impossible. But, they had kissed so many times, it might as well have been their millionth.

Yet, every kiss Korra shared with Asami was new, was breathtaking. Made her world new again. 

So, every kiss was their first, and every kiss felt like a continuation of something that had begun a long, long time ago. 

They parted then, breaths soft as air. 

Asami smiled.

Korra smiled back.

She kissed her again, then cupped her cheek, guiding her to lay against her chest. 

They stayed like that, for some time. The world, turning. 

It was in these moments, that they truly took a breath. Every second they spent away from each other was a day wasted. It was not right, not universally sound in the world, for them to be apart from each other. An incomprehensible shift, a divide, an uncharacteristic breaking of something, that its only remedy was to be put together, safely and soundly. 

Every second they spent with each other, in turn, felt like a settling of the soul. An eternity, a space in time, in which the world was theirs, and-

Every moment stretched, to forever; yet, infinitesimally, made up all the other moments of their life.  

In other words, time stopped, every time Korra was with Asami, and Asami, with Korra. 

Korra tilted her head down, looking at her wife. 

Asami hummed, beneath. A gentle, calming tune, that bore into Korra’s heart and sunk into her bones. Her world reverberated with her. 

She sighed, and pressed her closer.

 

Every time they were with each other, they were reminded of why they lived, and why they were here, and what they were put on this Earth to do.

For Korra, that was to love Asami Sato. 

For Asami, that was to love Korra Sato.

There was no simpler truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> My Tumblr: Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
